


Clingy

by qq5 (QQI25)



Series: Peter is a Good Boy (so is Wade) [16]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/qq5
Summary: Peter wakes up clingier than usual. Wade's not gonna complain.





	Clingy

**Author's Note:**

> after like ten yrs i've had an idea!! i rly love when my niece wants me to carry her nd doesn't let me let her go uvu this is a true acct except i don't hv a busy board but i wiSh i did!!! also my niece is like almost two so i think is the farthest down peters evr gotten???
> 
> also i seem to hv adopted crockzilla's way of naming stories ahah which i adore bc i adore crock. also after hving rd the domesti-kink series for so long i'm starting to blur the lines btwn my au nd tht series whoops i was rly close to making wade the clingy babey but then i remembered they were supposedta be college kids w no pwrs so no dice imm srry wade no ones carrying u :///

“Hi baby,” Wade coos. Peter’s head is peeking out of the blanket, and Wade presses a kiss to Peter’s forehead, to which Peter giggles. They head out of the bedroom. Wade’s fine doing homework at first as Peter plays on his own quietly. The mistake is getting up to get a drink of water. When he re-enters the living room area, Peter reaches his arms out, an obvious signal that he wants to be carried. Peter points at the light switch, so Wade takes him over there. It serves as entertainment for a few moments, but Peter quickly gets bored of it. Inspiration strikes, and Wade takes him to their busy board. Usually, it totally occupies Peter’s attention, but today when Wade sets him down to play, he whines and immediately reaches for Wade. It’s not a problem at all that he’s clingy; it’s welcome, in fact. 

Peter keeps pointing in directions he wants Wade to go, giggling as Wade follows where his finger’s pointing. They don’t really go anywhere or to any particular toy, just amble about the apartment. And then Peter spots The Thing and makes grabby hands for it. Wade bends down so Peter can pick it up. 

He then settles on the couch with Peter in his lap and The Thing, one of those magnetic drawing boards with a slide-y eraser, in his hand. He places it on Peter’s lap and Peter starts scribbling. Once the board is too covered to draw more, Wade takes the eraser and slowly slides it across, erasing the scribbles. 

“Look at this, baby! Where’d your drawings go?” It’s a bit of a gamble, erasing the drawings, but Peter merely jabs a finger at the now-clear board, turning to Wade and saying “whoa!” Wade echoes him and Peter smiles, turning back to the board and drawing more. Wade erases it again when it’s all covered. After a few rounds of this, Peter’s able to work the eraser himself and Wade eases him off his lap. Peter doesn’t protest at this, and Wade settles down at his side, watching his face as he’s enraptured by this mag(net)ic board. It means he can get back to his homework, but he just can’t bring himself to leave his precious baby. He’s so fucking whipped.

\---

Later, Peter apologises.

“I’m sorry, Wade.” His cheeks are red and his gaze keeps wandering away from Wade’s face. 

“For what?” Peter covers his face with his hands and his next words come out muffled.

“I was so friggin’ clingy.” Wade grins dopily. 

“No worries, Petey. I loved it.”

“Really? It didn’t annoy you?”

“Nope. I loved every minute of it. You’re a very cute kid. I dunno if you realise that. C’mere.” Peter’s hands slowly retract from his face and he goes closer to Wade, who envelops him in his arms. He sighs happily and relaxes into the embrace.


End file.
